1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a substrate transfer apparatus for electronic device fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
When multiple processes are to be performed on a substrate in multiple chambers, the substrate will be transferred between processing chambers. Such processes include etching, deposition, passivation, polishing, etc. In some processes, a sealed environment must be maintained to limit the likelihood of contamination.
As the demand for larger flat panel displays increases, so does the substrate size for fabricating the displays. In some cases, a single substrate will be used for fabricating multiple flat panel displays. In other cases, a single substrate will be used to fabricate a single flat panel display. The substrates for flat panel displays have increased in size to over 55,000 cm2 in surface area and are expected to continue to grow in size.
With an increase is substrate size may come in increase in substrate weight. Simply increasing the size of the apparatus that transfers the substrate between processing chambers may not be sufficient for transferring the substrates. When increasing the size of the apparatus, a point may come where the apparatus simply may not have the mechanical strength to support the substrate.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and a method of transferring large area substrates.